gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GN-003RE Gundam Kyrios Repair
GN-003RE Gundam Kyrios Repair (aka Gundam Kyrios, Kyrios Repair, Kyrios) is a reconstructed version of the original GN-003 Gundam Kyrios. The unit was piloted by Andre Trueman in the final battle against the Innovators in AD 2312. Technology & Combat Characteristics Shortly after going into hiding, Celestial Being decided to retrieve Kyrios from the Human Reform League's territory. This was only made possible by Andre Trueman's defection, as his mobile suit, the YMS-02 Union Blast had suffered no damage during the previous battle. Despite the large number of mobile suits guarding the facility, Andre managed to successfully retrieve Kyrios and return to Lagrange 3. Once they had Kyrios back, the CB engineers immediately went to work on repairing the severe damage the unit had suffered against the UN Army. Progress was slow, as the other Gundams (namely GN-0000 00 Gundam) were of a higher priority. Kyrios' systems were updated, bringing them up to the level of the 3.5 generation Gundams. Most of the work done on Kyrios was focused on modernising the unit; no changes were made to the exterior or the frame, other than the installation of newer, higher capacity GN Condensers and more powerful GN Verniers. To distinguish the new Kyrios from its previous form, the unit was re-designated GN-003RE Gundam Kyrios Repair. Armaments *;GN Cannon :With the advancement and reduction in size of the sensors used in the Gundams, the CB engineers were left with a lot of extra space inside Kyrios Repair's nose section/sensor unit. As a result, they were able to install a single GN Cannon, like those fitted to the unit's Tail Booster. The weapon has improved firepower, comparable with the GN Sword II (Rifle Mode), but can be charged for a more powerful particle beam. *;GN Vulcan II :Also housed inside Kyrios Repair's sensor unit, the GN Vulcan IIs are an improved version of the previous GN Vulcans. While they still possess a high rate of fire, the barrel diameter has been increased, giving them the same firepower as Exia's GN Sword (Rifle Mode). This increases Kyrios' effectiveness in fighter form, even in instances where the GN Heavy Machinegun is destroyed. *;GN Beam Saber :Kyrios is equipped with a standard pair beam sabers that all the 3.5 generation Gundams use. Primarily used for high-speed melee combat, the pair are placed behind the rear skirt armour of Kyrios, and like the beam sabers used by the other 3.5 generation Gundams, the beam length can be adjusted, allowing the weapons to function as beam sabers or beam daggers. *;GN Long Shield right|150px| GN Long Shield :In place of its old GN Shield,, Kyrios now carries the GN Long Shield for increased protection and defensive capabilities. The main difference is that the shield is 50% longer, and slightly wider, offering much greater protection. The entire surface has an anti-beam coating applied to it, increasing its ability to block particle beams. Like a GN Sword, the edge of the shield has a thin sheath of GN particles applied to it, allowing the shield to also function as a cutting weapon, but to a limited degree (when closed, it is more effective as a stabbing weapon). Just like the previous shield, the lower portion of the Long Shield can transform into a pincer-claw that can bend and extend to grab hold of its target for melee combat. However, in place of a plasma blade, the shield has a GN Sword which utilises the same GN Condenser material as the GN Sword Kai. This allows for much greater penetration than the old plasma blade. If necessary, the claws can be discarded, transforming the Long Shield into the GN Long Sword for more effective close combat. The shield is used to dock with the unit's left knee-fin during variable flight mode. * *;GN Heavy Machinegun :Kyrios' new primary weapon, the GN Heavy Machinegun is a two-barrelled particle beam gun that can fire in single bursts or rapid-fire against enemy targets. Developed from the GN Submachine gun, the heavy machinegun is roughly twice as long, with the barrel diameter also increased. This gives the weapon's particle beams the same power as the GN Twin Beam Rifle carried by GN-007 Arios Gundam, but allows it to retain a much higher rate of fire. *;Tail Booster right|150px| Tail Booster : *;Tail Unit right|150px| Tail Unit : Special Equipment & Features *;GN Field :Like its predecessor, Kyrios Repair possesses a GN Field, usually deployed in fighter form for atmospheric re-entry. However, Kyrios Repair's improved GN Drive enables it to use the GN Field in the same manner as Virtue/Seravee, and in both mobile suit and fighter form. *;Optical Camouflage *;Trans-Am System Variants *;GN-003RE/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust : Picture Gallery GN-003 Gundam Kyrios.jpg|GN-003RE Gundam Kyrios Repair (Front View) GN-003 Gundam Kyrios Rear.jpg|GN-003RE Gundam Kyrios Repair (Rear View) Kyrios Tailbooster.jpg|Tail Booster CG Tail Unit.jpg|CG Tail Unit Kyrios Tail Booster.jpg|Tail Booster Lineart Kyrios Shield Claw.jpg|GN Long Shield-Pincer GN-003 Gundam Kyrios Fighter Mode.jpg|GN-003RE Gundam Kyrios Repair (Flight Form) GN-003 - Gundam Kyrios - Tail Unit.jpg|Kyrios Repair + Tail Unit Gn-003+tailbooster.jpg|Kyrios Repair + Tail Booster GN-003af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust Flight Mode.jpg|GN-003RE/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Repair Gust (Fighter Form) GN-003af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust.jpg|GN-003RE/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Repair Gust (MS Form)